narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths
Amber Purifying Pot http://www.tenmangas.com/chapter/Naruto494/191157-3.html Possibly the pot itself? Cidem1324 (talk) 05:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Speculation, wait until future chapters come out. Yatanogarasu 06:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Woot! I was right. =D --Cidem1324 (talk) 02:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to be a buzz kill, but after the first four were revealed, this was sort of expected. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Confusing..ish. "The Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人の宝具, Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu) are a set of powerful tools, said to have once been wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths himself." Well, this makes no sense. Obviously they are called this because they belonged to the Sage? Otherwise they would be called "The Treasured Tools thought to of belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths", right? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :The people in the Narutoverse don't even know for certain if the Sage ever really existed. He's a legend, a myth. As is the origin of the tools. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) "Wielded" By the Sage Is it right to say the Sage "wielded" these tools? It's more likely that he "created" them so that after he was gone, others would have the tools needed to capture the 9 Tailed Beasts. The Brothers had the Tools in hand when they were trying to capture the Kyuubi after all, so they must have been pretty confident that they could do it. Of course, the most common "word" of all the Tailed Beasts being...."Roar". ^_^ (The idea credited to "Fox") Cidem1324 (talk) 23:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm.. sounds like speculation to me.. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 23:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Unless you were there with the Sage and he told you that's what they were for then you're speculating... It was said that he once wielded them in the manga therefore that's what we put in the articles.--Cerez (talk) 23:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the manga had Tsunade state that the brothers "wielded the Sage of the Six Paths' so-called 'Five Ultimate Treasures'". Not that the Sage wielded them himself. ::http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/68770608/6 ::Though I guess it can be said the Sage "wielded" the tools in order to test them out after potentially "creating/possessing" them. :So you're saying that the tools were his, but he didn't use them? Did he like, just keep them in his bedroom closet until the brothers got them? ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 00:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Pretty much, since I can't really see why he would need to use them in combat. The Sage could already innately do all the abilities these tools can do, but better. So it's more likely he "created" them for others to use, rather than "wielding" them himself. And when you say Brothers, do you mean the Sage's sons? Because that would make sense. Cidem1324 (talk) 00:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I was referring to these guys, actually. And all we know right now is that they were the sage's who were then collected by the Kumo brothers - any ideas about their creation, why the sage used them, or their use before Ginkaku & Kinkaku will be considered speculation. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 00:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Very well. Cidem1324 (talk) 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Soul I was reading the raw and I noticed it doesn't actually mention the word . Rather, the term used is , which usually refers to the wondrous power that resides in words according to an ancient Japanese believe. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Techniques Do we really need the technique articles, with the exception of Coil of Fire , there all copies of the original treasured tool articles. I think the phrases should just be placed in the tool articles.--''Deva '' 22:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :*still agrees* We're content to throw "word soul (言霊, kotodama)" into several different articles. Why can't we do the same with "record (録音しろ, rokuonshiro)", "bind and draw out (しばり出せ, shibaridase)", and "curse (呪え, noroe)"? ''~SnapperT '' 22:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else?--''Deva '' 00:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well I suppose they aren't necessary really but i'll admit they look cool in Darui's list of techniques ~_~ --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The one reason I'm ambivalent to this is that I think it would look awkward for there being an article on the technique performed with one tool, but not with the others. Omnibender - Talk - 01:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::As long as no information is lost, I wouldn't mind merging the tool articles with the technique articles. The only problem would be how to classify them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) small question I'm a bit behind on some of the manga, where does it say The Six-Path had these, and in whihc chapters are each trasure mentioned first?, (talk) 07:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :The name of the four treasures of the brothers: chapter 527 page 2. :The statement that the Sage had them: chapter 527 page 5. :The treasure of hidden cloud: 529 page 5. Jacce | Talk | 07:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Word Soul I'm sort of confused on how the tools that involve the word soul, the sword, gourd , and golden rope, because here's how i think it works: Rope is tied around the victim the word soul comes out, use the sword to cut the word soul, word soul dissapears, use the gourd to suck in the victims soul. Someone please tell me how they work or else im just gonna be confused forever until it comes out in the anime! :People write the articles on them for a reason: so others can read about it. All you can know about them is written in the articles. Just read it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tenten? Im pretty sure tenten only destroyed one of kakazus mask in the anime, in the manga it was asuma (talk) 02:13, January 31, 2013 (UTC)L :No it wasn't. Check for the discussions in relevant talk pages. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC)